mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Idle Animations
This page is still a work in progress. Every monster has it's own idle animation. Idle animations are animations that play when a Monster is not playing or singing it's song. Every monster, from Creepuscule to Woolabee,has an idle animation. Here you can find a list of descriptions for the idle animations, and gifs of the animations as well. (Make sure to edit every time you see more idle animations in your head, and to add gifs if you can find them. We can arrange them!) Single Element * Kayna: Hands on it's hips, moving them side to side for every 1/2 of a count/beat of the song * Tweedle: Moving side to side while flapping its wings to every count/beat of the song * Potbelly: Swaying back and forth for every count/beat of the song *Mammott: Shrugs it's arms and shoves them downward to the song's rhythm. *Toe Jammer: It jiggles for every count/beat of the song *Noggin: "Rocks" back and forth to the song's rhythm. Tweedle.gif|Tweedle Kayna.gif|Kayna Potbelly.gif|Potbelly Mammott.gif|Mammott Toejammer.gif|Toe Jammer Noggin.gif|Noggin Double Element *Cybop: Sways back and forth to the song's rhythm for 2 counts/beats of the song. *Dandidoo: Moves it's head first to the right for a count/beat of the song, then left, then it shakes it's head. It goes cross-eyed the second time it shakes it's head (we can't count the beats of Dandidoo shaking its head). *Quibble: Nods their heads rythmically while swaying back and forth slowly. *Pango: Moves back and forth, moving it's feet and occasionally opening it's mouth. *Shrubb: Keeps to the beat with swift motions, moving it's arms in funky ways. *Oaktopus: Looks in a different direction and moves it's tentacles for every 2 beats. *Furcorn: Jumps then stomps it's feet, first left then right, then right and left. *Maw: Keeps it's tongue out and bobs up and down, occasionally closing it's mouth followed by a jump. *Fwog: Bobs up and down, expanding it's chin, and occasionally jumping. *Drumpler: Rocks back and forth In the beat of the song. *Stogg: As a baby it stomps left and right to each other beat of the song. As an adult it walks forward slightly, then proceeds to walk backwards to it's original position. *Boskus: As a baby it stomps all 4 feet to the beat of the song while swaying left and right. As an adult, it does a similar animation but doesn't sway, and instead does a little jump at the last beat. *Phangler: As a baby it rocks back and forth swinging it's microphone. As an adult, it jumps forward a little and bobs up and down. *Flowah: As a baby it moves back and forth, moving it's hands and feet up and down as well. As an adult, it walks in place while moving it's arms back and forth with swift movements. *Glowl: As a baby it bobs up and down while swaying. As an adult, it sways while moving it's arms and feet to the beat. Cybop.gif|Cybop Fwog.gif|Fwog Drumpler.gif|Drumpler Maw.gif|Maw Furcorn.gif|Furcorn Oaktopus.gif|Oaktopus Shrubb.gif|Shrubb Pango.gif|Pango Quibble.gif|Quibble Dandidoo.gif|Dandidoo Triple Element * Reedling: Moves back and forth then jumps at the last beat. In addition, it's ears flap at the jump. * Scups: Marches in place, somehow not making any noise whatsoever. * Pompom: Walks in place, occasionally jumping while shaking it's pompoms and showing a smile. * Congle: Moves it's body left and right. * Spunge: Bobs left and right whilst looking around. * Thumpies: Each thumpie bounces of the ground at each half-beat. Noobie occasionally does a flip and goes cross-eyed. The mushrooms move slightly as well. * Pummel: Rocks back and forth, swaying it's hands from side to side. It's tendrils curl up and down too. It's always smiling. * Clamble: Moves back and forth and stomps it's feet. * Bowgart: Moves back and forth and moves one of it's bows to keep to the rhythm. * T-Rox: 'Rocks' back and forth. * Floogull: As a baby it moves it's 4 arms alternately to the beat of the song. As an adult, it does the same whilst swaying. * Barrb: As a baby it bobs up and down and stomps it's feet. As an adult, it sways it's whole body left and right while still stomping it's feet. * Whaddle: As a baby it bobs up and down and moves it's feet alternately. As an adult, it walks in place while swaying left and right, therefore causing it's floppy ears to do the same. * Woolabee: As a baby it's calm and occasionally pretends to chew on grass while the birds do nothing. As an adult, Woolabee appears to almost constantly pretend to chew on grass and sway back and forth. The birds still do nothing. * Rootitoot: As a baby it sways it's whole body left and right and moves it's feet. As an adult it moves left and right quickly like it has hot feet. * Sooza: As a baby it sways it's whole body left and right because it's horn is so heavy, and it even almost falls over but saves itself. As an adult, it's body weight counters the horn's, so it can walk in place and swing it's arms with ease. * Repatillo: As a baby it bobs up and down and moves it's front legs only. As an adult, it does the same but has more horizontal motion, and also moves all 4 legs to the beat. * Ziggurab: As a baby it moves it's body and claws left and right. Plus it's top layer bounces up and down. As an adult it does the same but moves it's tiny legs more. * Thrumble: As a baby it sways it's neck from side to side and shows a big smile. As an adult, it stretches it's neck up and down while stomping, making it's fists touch the ground as well. * Wynq: As a baby it stops it's feet to the beat and moves from side to side, half the time looking at the camera. As an adult, it does exactly the same thing, only it's mustache wiggles with each stomp. Reedling.gif|Reedling T-rox.gif|T-Rox Bowgart.gif|Bowgart Clamble.gif|Clamble Pummel.gif|Pummel Spunge.gif|Spunge Thumpies.gif|Thumpies Congle.gif|Congle Pompom.gif|PomPom Scups.gif|Scups Quad Element * Entbrat: Sways back and forth to the beat of the song. * Deedge: Nods to the beat of the song, putting a hand over one of it's earmuffs as if to check sound quality. * Riff: Does a slight headbang to each other beat, causing it's hair to flap each time. The eye of it's guitar looks around too. * Shellbeat: Rocks back and forth whilst moving it's feet every second beat. * Quarrister: Moves up and down while each of the faces does it's own thing. * Tring: As a baby it "rocks" back and forth with swift movements and moves it's arms alternately. It also moves it's feet. As an adult it becomes so heavy it's feet have to remain immobile because it can't hold itself up with just them anymore. Instead it bobs up and down while holding itself up with it's right hand and making a fist with the other. * Flum Ox: As a baby it moves up and down in a calm manner. As an adult it does the same. * Sneyser: As a baby it barely moves. Only it's eyes and wiggling of a foot are noticeable. As an adult, it's animations are more noticeable as it moves more and occasionally sniffs upwards. * Krillby: As a baby it moves it's body and legs in a random pattern while flapping it's wings slowly. As an adult, it sways back and forth while also slowly flapping it's wings and stomping it's left foot once. * Yelmut: As a baby it jiggles to bounce it's decorative headgear up and down, revealing it's face for a short period. The third time it jiggles, it jumps as well. As an adult, it contracts and expands itself repeatedly while moving it's little limbs up and down. Each time it expands, it's decorative headgear is removed to reveal the face. Quint Element (Coming Soon) Single Element Ethereals (Coming Soon) Double Element Ethereals (Coming Soon) Supernatural (Wubbox coming soon) (Wublins coming soon) Mythical (Coming Soon) Legendary(Shugafam) (Coming Soon) Legendary(Werdos) (Coming Soon) Seasonal (Coming Soon) Rares Each of the rares have the same idle animations as their regular counterparts, albeit with a few alterations in terms of add-ons: (Rare Naturals Coming Soon) (Rarethereals Coming Soon) (Rare Seasonals Coming Soon) (Rare Wubbox Coming Soon) Dipsters (Coming Soon) Celestials (Coming Soon) Category:Monsters